This invention is basically best suited for automobiles and power generation. It is an improvement for rotary spark ignition internal combustion engine. Now a days reciprocating engine dominates clearly all other rotary engine in automobiles because of its high torque and high wear rate in rotary engine. However this reciprocating engine converts reciprocating motion to rotary motion and lots of power is lost through this motion conversion. The most efficient SI engine which has fuel efficiency not more than 30%. As a result lots of heat is lost through exhaust. In rotary engine there is no motion conversion. So lots of power can be used, i.e. higher usable power leads to higher fuel savings which provoked me for the invention of rotary engine. Though Wankel engine is the most effective in rotary engine till now but because of the low torque at low rpm and sealing problem this type of engine tends to obsolete now a days.